Welcome Home Sanitarium
by connormacmanus'girl
Summary: Mr. Uchiha, the psychologist, checked into a sanitarium. This is his retelling of what happened. Two shot. No pairings, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for giving this a try, guys! This idea came to me when I was playing Sasuke on Clash of Ninja 2 and listening to "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)" at the same time.

I also don't own anything Naruto BOOOO!!!!!

_------------------------------------_

_Welcome to where time stands still_

_No one leaves and no one will_

The buzzing fluorescent light above only magnifies the single, metal framed twin bed and stark white paint of the walls. My new home until I get rehabilitated. I'm not really crazy. I just have a bad attitude and I cut myself a little too deep one time.

_Moon is full, never seems to change_

_Just labeled mentally deranged_

_Dream the same thing every night_

_I see our freedom in my sight_

_No locked doors, no windows barred_

_No things to make my brain seem scarred._

Did I mention that I'm also prone to insomnia and have an obsessive personality? My older brother found me cutting myself next to my mother and father's slaughtered bodies.

I look around nervously and skeptically before sitting in the corner of the room where I hug my knees to my chest and bury my head into my knees. I'm in here for God knows how long with no chance of getting out. It won't be easy to pretend that I'm fine, but if that's what I have to do to get out, then that's what I'll do.

_Sleep my friend and you will see_

_That dream is my reality_

-----

"Uchiha Sasuke-san?" I look up and nod. "It's time for breakfast." I sigh as I stand and follow the woman in white to a line of people dressed in the same garb as myself. They all look miserable, like they don't even want to be alive. I join the line after they make a small gap and attach me to the others

_They keep me locked up in this cage_

_Can't they see it's why my brain says 'rage'?_

I glare at everyone's heads that are bowed while eating like it's their last meal. A boy about my age is sitting up perfectly straight and he hasn't touched his food. He has almost black circles under and around his eyes. His features are soft, but his expression is hard. It seems to penetrate everything it falls on. His bright red hair compliments the small amount of freckles that dust his cheeks along with his pale, yet bright, blue eyes.

He seems to have more restraints than the others. Some of the assistants try to put food into his mouth, but he keeps perfectly still except for the rise and fall of his chest, which is sometimes erratic. "Why're you looking at Gaara?" I break my stare to see a blonde haired, blue-eyed boy who's also very handsome.

"Because I can, dobe. Just like you want to talk to me."

"I don't-."

"I'm a psychologist, don't doubt me."

"Yeah…and just look where it landed you." He mumbles. My attention is turned to the cracked open window.

_Build my fear of what's out there_

_Cannot breathe the open air_

Gaara…I've got to find out what that kid's about. He was escorted to his…cage away from everyone else and before everyone else. "Okay, Sasuke-san! You get P.E. now!" I groan.

"Can't I just have English instead?"

"No, you need your fresh air, silly."

"I also need to keep up with my world languages, love." Her bubblegum pink hair, sea foam green eyes, and perky breasts are rotting my teeth. "You really need to turn brunette."

"Why?" She nervously asks while grabbing a lock of hair to compliment her question. I smirk as I brush the piece in her face behind her ear. "Your hair…paired with your eyes and perk 'can do' attitude is obnoxious." She says nothing as I stick out my wrists with the gleaming scars pointed up to the ceiling. She attaches the shackles and leads me to a wide, high school style gym. She unlocks them and they fall to the glossy wood floor with a bang. "Okay…would you please tell me your name now?"

"Sakura Haruno." She says with a smile. We make our way to the center of the gym where there is a badminton set and a basketball. "Badminton or HORSE?"

"Can't we do something like martial arts?" She gives a surprised look.


	2. Chapter 2

"You do martial arts?" I lift up the white shirt that's standard uniform to reveal a well-formed body that makes her get a hungry look in her eyes.

"Don't get these abs from nowhere. But…I had chicks come into my office –paying me four or five hundred dollars, mind you- just to see me. Just to talk to me."

"You were a…therapist?"

"Psychologist, hun. There's a difference. I get to just…sit in a nice office, tell people they're fucked up, promote Puffs, and go on home. Well, I might not be able to do that now, but that's okay."

"Well, you'll get your job back…if you rehabilitate. You seem like you'll be out in 6-12 months."

"If?"

"Yeah, the majority of the people will stay here for the rest of their lives. And, between you and me, you shouldn't even be here. They proved your brother killed your family."

"I know. They said if I was a good boy then I'll walk in about five months at the most. Now…let's play badminton."

"As you wish." I smirk and pick up the equipment.

-----

_Whisper things into my brain_

_Assuring me that I'm insane_

_Itachi! Itachi, wait up!" I reach out and smile wide as I jog to reach the stoic shadow of my brother. I trip and fall onto the ground, but I feel nothing below me. _

I open my eyes and I'm breathing heavily with sweat rolling down my face. I sigh and groan as I flip the pillow over and try to go back asleep.

My attempt failed, so I take off my shirt and try again.

-----

_They think our heads are in their hands_

_But violent use makes violent plans _

I'm escorted to the lavatory –I can't even call it a legal bathroom. There's only a hole and a guard. I whip out my junk and aim it at the hole to nowhere. I make it perfectly and chuckle. "I bet you can't pee like that." The guard just continues to stare sternly. "This is a happy hotel, dude. You're supposed to be happy. Or…are you just pissed because you're only a rent-a-cop?" They drag me back to my room.

"Okay, Sasuke-san! I got you in with an English tutor and a black belt jiujutsu trainer!"

"Are you serious? Sweet, thanks, Haruno-san!" She leads me –without chains- into the gym.

"This is the jiujutsu trainer. You two should have fun." The two of us stretch and spar for what seems like forever. Sakura stops us and leads me down the long hallway toward my room. "Hey, Haruno-san…what's up with that Gaara kid?"

"I can't tell you, Sasuke-san."

"Haruno-san…tell me. I'm gonna find out from the patients if you don't tell me."

"Insomnia and he's totally blood-thirst. When he talks, he only talks about how killing completes him."

"Sweet."

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"Um…no. Should I be?" She chuckles and opens the door. "Time to sleep, I suppose." She smiles and closes the door and I'm devoid of real sunlight. I'm reminded of this constantly by the quiet buzzing of the overhead lighting.

-----

_Keep him tied, it makes him well_

_He's getting better, can't you tell?_

About three months have passed (I got some chalk from Sakura) and I've been called to a meeting. Haruno-san escorts me to a meeting room that might be in a big office. I sit at the end and everyone is at the other. "Uchiha Sasuke-san…We're sorry you had to stay here for three months. You've been cleared. You may go back to your normal life."

"My life isn't normal, but I'll go back to my life, nonetheless." They smile.

_No more can they keep us in_

_Listen, damn it, we will win_

-END-


End file.
